Zippers can be found on many different objects: apparel, coats, jackets, shoes, camping gear, automobiles, boats, sporting equipment, luggage and anything one might open and close. In the course of daily events, the zipper pull may break off or separate from the slide. FIG. 1a shows the chain 23 and zipper slide 22 with no pull. The arm or crown of the slide is 21 and serves as the attachment point for the pull. In FIG. 1b, is a close up view of the slide 22, crown 21, and the chain 23. The crown is in tact but it is difficult to move the slider without the pull. One can insert a wire or string into the crown 21 to serve as a pull and operate the zipper. This solution presents an unattractive or objectionable appearance to the apparel or object.
The zipper pull repair apparatus provides a quick and easily attachment solution for this type zipper pull failure. This invention requires no tools to affix the pull to the zipper slide and also comes in an attractive appearance similar to the original zipper pull. FIG. 2a shows the zipper pull being affixed to the crown of the zipper slide. The j hooks 5 and 9 on the zipper pull are secured to the crown 21 of the zipper slide 22 by squeezing the zipper pull body together. In FIG. 2b, once together, the pull can not be removed, it becomes permanently attached to the crown of the slide providing an attractive and effective means of operating the zipper.
The prior art associated with the zipper mechanism is well established. There are numerous patents over the past 90 years describing the elements of the zipper: coils, chains, slides, catches, and pulls. There are numerous patents relating to the construction of this zipper mechanism. As the zipper mechanism evolved, there is prior art relating to attaching decorative parts to the end of the zipper pull and means of affixing decorative parts to the pull. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,794 to Harvey et al is a good example of this decorative attachment to the pull. This patent pertains to attaching an elastic decorative part to the zipper pull rather than to the replacement of a pull due to the breakage of the pull. There are a number of patents that address the zipper pull breakage.
Patents related specifically to replacing the broken zipper pull as in our invention are referenced. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,035,497 to Jackson, and 7,117,567 to Krulik both provide a solution whereby parts of the zipper pull are pinned together and attached to the slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,497 provides a zipper pull tab with a frangible component thereby protecting the zipper slide and coils from damage. This is not the intent of our solution. U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,567 provides a repair solution using 3 parts. There is far too much complexity in assembling 3 very small parts. The intent of our invention was to provide a solution that a person could assemble at an airport, bus terminal, train station, camping, sporting event or at home with ease.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,604 to Fox, there is a spring attached zipper pull made of a wire. This is an excellent solution to the problem where it is convenient and easy to install however it lacks visual appeal. The wire is similar to attaching a paperclip to a broken pull. The sleeve that goes over the wire zipper pull improves the appearance however the complexity goes up. Now you have 2 separate parts that you have to assemble. The intent of our invention is to provide a one piece solution.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,306 to Medsker, a solution is provided similar to the key ring. Coils of wire are wound like a key ring with a single loop for the attaching to the slider. It is difficult to install this solution and the visual appearance is again similar that of a paperclip. Additional parts can be installed into the loops with improves the visual appearance but again the number or separate parts goes up and thus inconvenience.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,829 to Chen, this is a one piece solution in which a pliable tough plastic zipper pull is installed into the slider and is pinched together on a barb element in the body of the tab. A zipper pull has to be small in order to mate to zipper sliders. When parts of the pull are small, they tend to be weaker and are prone to breakage. Our zipper pull tab is made from the same material as the original pull tab. Although a great solution, U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,829 may suffer from breakage during use. Also being made from a pliable tough plastic lacked the visual appeal.